


Lips.

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: In which Jeno overhears a conversation from his two classmates and starts thinking about Jaemin's lips.





	Lips.

**Author's Note:**

> here lies me
> 
> oh god do i suck at this

There was something in the way Jaemin looks at Jeno and vice versa, something special in how things seem so natural when they're together, that had everyone silently assume that they are dating. It doesn't help how Jaemin never corrected them when they call Jeno his boyfriend or how Jeno doesn't even react weirdly at the amount of endearing nicknames call him.

(Honestly Jaemin really just thought they're teasing because he thought everyone knows about his mushy feelings for his best friend)

(Meanwhile Jeno is used to Jaemin calling all sorts of nicknames and he assumed this is just Jaemin being, well, Jaemin)

It was only later clarified by lee Jeno himself that he and Jaemin are, in fact, not dating. It went something along the lines of:

"Jeno's got a nice body." a male classmate commented after Jeno went back to his place after being called to demonstrate a handstand.

"Yeah. Must be nice to be Jaemin." a female classmate added. Jeno, who was sitting right in front of them, quirked an eyebrow and wondered what she meant by that.

"I know right? Boyfriend privileges."

...

... Wait. _Boyfriend?_

Jeno turned back to give them a confused look.

"What boyfriend?"

The two looked at each other, and then the guy decided to take one for the team and pop the question.

"Isn't he your... Boyfriend?"

“What? No!" Jeno raised his voice too high and got weird looks from his other classmates, including Jaemin who was on the other side playing some stupid hand games with the other guys to pass the time. Jeno quickly apologized then faced front.

And that is how Jeno's torment started. He glanced at the side of the gym where Jaemin was and, as if god whispered into his ear that Jeno is looking at him, Jaemin looked at him then stuck his tongue out. Jeno made a face at him then quickly looked away, his heart beating way too fast for his liking.

What is this feeling? Why did he feel all fluffy but at the same time nervous when his gaze met Jaemin's? Why did he easily find Jaemin when he was mixed in the group at the other side? Why are his thoughts suddenly filled of Jaemin? _Jaemin is kinda pretty. Wait what? Why did I think of that?_

Jeno felt his heart stop beating for a second when Jaemin's name was called. He heard a bunch of cheers from the side, probably from the group he was playing with. At the whistle, Jaemin raised his arms then did a handstand. When he got back on his feet, Jaemin looked at Jeno then smiled. Jeno's heart clenched.

_Fuck._

Jeno spent the rest of the day being entirely confused. Did everyone assume the same thing? Jeno observed the couples and never thought he and Jaemin were similar to them. They're clearly not lovey-dovey or anything clingy. They're just… close friends.

He never saw Jaemin that way. Jaemin has always been his best friend. He never imagined holding Jaemin's hand and interlocking their fingers. He never imagined spending an entire day with Jaemin just cuddling. He never imagined going on dates with him. He never imagined… kissing him. He never did, until today.

It was geometry class and Jaemin was boredly looking at the board, trying to comprehend the lesson while also being amazed at how their teacher just draws ellipses perfectly. Jeno is seated beside Jaemin and instead of paying attention to class; his mind was off somewhere else. His gaze would shift from the top of the whiteboard to Jaemin from time to time, slowly taking in the features of his best friend.

_Since when did Jaemin have the prettiest eyelashes? Has his hair always looked this soft? His lips look - wait, no. Why am I looking at his lips?_

Jeno finally decided it is best to stare at the whiteboard and try to understand how to solve for the foci instead of staring at his best friend's pink lips.

Dismissal came after a long day of being frustrated and Jeno just wants to go home and sleep this away. He was so fixated on going home that he completely forgot that he and Jaemin always walks home together until Jaemin slung an arm around him.

"Can I eat dinner at your place? Mom and dad are on an anniversary trip. I told them I can handle it but I kinda don’t feel like preparing for my dinner tonight."

Jeno has no reason to turn him down so he ended up bringing Jaemin home. His family didn't mind as Jaemin has been Jeno's best friend since they were kids; he was practically family to them just as much as Jeno is family to Jaemin's.

Jeno's parents offered Jaemin to stay for the night since his parents won't be home anyway and it's the weekend tomorrow. Jaemin thought it was a good idea, so there they are on Jeno's bed, silently lying down and just staring at the ceiling. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about it, but it didn't matter. They basked in the comfortable silence.

Or at least that's what it seemed like. Jeno was tensed all over again, especially now that he's alone with Jaemin. His mind was filled of thoughts about Jaemin, most especially about his lips. His imagination drifted onto his lips being on Jeno's, and that's when Jeno lost it and got up.

"What's wrong?" Jaemin asked. He felt something was bothering Jeno the whole day, but he couldn't just ask him off the bat since he could be wrong. It was the perfect timing to check.

"I was… talking to Jonghyun and Haera awhile ago."

"Yeah, and?"

Jeno wondered if this is a good idea, but then again he can't back out anymore. Oh well.

"They thought we were, uh, dating." Jeno started, not entirely sure how this conversation will flow. "And I've been thinking about why on earth did they assume that. Are we… do we… act like a couple?"

Jaemin lets out a chuckle.

"Maybe to them, but does it matter? We're best friends. We know that ourselves." Jaemin shrugged his shoulders (and his rollercoaster of mostly sad feelings away). He sat up and moved closer to Jeno to get a good look on him. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

Jeno doesn't know why he looked at Jaemin's lips before looking into his eyes.

"I've… been thinking about you. Like, imagining you in that way."

"...And? Do you hate it?"

"No, not really. Thinking about it clearly now, it's not so different from what we have right now. I guess… that's how they got that idea."

Jaemin was silent. Jeno's gaze kept on shifting from Jaemin's eyes to his lips. He wondered if he said anything off. Should i apologize?

"Jeno, when are you going to realize that i am aware that you've been staring at my lips?"

"W-what?"

Jaemin sighed.

"Sweetie, you're looking at me like how I’ve been looking at you all this time. You're just too dense to notice that i have been, in fact, looking at your lips whenever you talk." Jaemin leaned forward close to Jeno's face, a smile on his lips. "I hope I’m interpreting this right. May I?"

Jeno closed his eyes and nodded. Before Jaemin placed his lips on Jeno's, he breathed out a soft chuckle at how adorable Jeno looked as he anticipated for it. He cupped Jeno's cheeks with his hands then locked his lips with Jeno's. It was a little awkward first kiss, but it affirmed their feelings for each other. Jaemin pulled back, a sweet smile on his lips. He placed his hand over Jeno's.

“Since when?" Jeno asked.

"Since ever, I suppose. Way before i realized it during first year in high school. Maybe ever since you lent me your new eraser during third grade." Jaemin confessed with a shy smile.

"Wow… I never noticed."

"I know, or we would’ve kissed each other already. Well, you didn't have to. I was happy with the way things were for us. I wasn't even sad over it. I was satisfied with just having you by my side all these years." Jaemin held Jeno's hand. "I’m most grateful to have you as my friend."

“I'm sorry for making you wait this long."

"I told you, I was already happy with what we had. Besides…" Jaemin squeezed his hand and rested his forehead on Jeno's. "You’re worth the wait."

Jeno blushed.

"...Are we going to make ourselves official?" 

"Maybe on another day. I want our anniversary to not be on the same day as my parents'."

Jeno laughed.

"I'm fine with that."

Jaemin leaned close to Jeno's face.

"i said that, but can I start redeeming my kisses?"

Jeno softly pressed his lips on Jaemin's then quickly pulled back.

"I don't mind."

The night continued on with the two spending the rest of it just like any other night they spend together, conversing over the dumbest things Jaemin thinks of, as usual, until they get tired at an ungodly hour. However, this time, it involves some random kisses and more direct sweet talk. There were a few moments where they just silently looked at each other until Jeno pulls up the pillow he’s hugging to hide his face in embarrassment, followed by a chuckle from Jaemin who finds his soon-to-be-boyfriend (as they are not quite official yet) the most adorable person ever. Jaemin eventually falls asleep first. Jeno spent a few more minutes just admiring him then decided that it is time for him to sleep. He loosely interlaced his fingers with Jaemin’s, then drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god what did i make you guys read i honestly just made this randomly because i have been so bored over not having stable wifi for like five days i didnt properly check this but i said fuck it let's post it
> 
> hope this didnt suck too much lmao bye


End file.
